Problems
by RingPopLuvver
Summary: When you see her on the corner of the street every single night with her skimpy clothing, what do you think of her? One-Shot.


**Full Summary:** **When you see her on the corner of the street every single night with her skimpy clothing, what do you think of her? Do you think she's a whore or a girl with problems? Most people won't even look at her twice but they did. **_**They**_** changed her life for an eternity…**

**Warning: Adult-ish scenes. Adult language (I think). Drugs. Sadness. Death.**

**Type Of Story: One-Shot.**

**Words: 2,130 (Not including the authors note)**

**Reviews: 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Lost Boys.**

**Reminder: Italics is flashbacks.

* * *

**

Problems

They gave her _the look_ as they walked past her, making sure not to touch her in any way. The guys looked but didn't dare walk up to her. They always judged her from her outer appearance but never within. Her tan face would always be tear stained, a couple bite marks on her neck, a tank top that barely covered her chest and a pair of shorts that hugged her ass as she stood at the corner.

She always came to that corner. It had significance to her but to other people, it was just a regular old corner. It wasn't a happy memory that she had but it was one that was burned into her mind.

"_Mommy! Look at what I found!" She screamed, jumping up and down as she picked up a shiny nickel off the ground._

"_Good job, honey." But she wasn't paying attention to her and she knew it. Her mother was staring off into space. Just then, a guy with a sweat shirt on came up to her mother._

"_Do you have the money?" He asked her. He was looking around, left to right frantically as if searching for someone._

"_I have a nickel!" She showed him her nickel and he sneered at the little child._

"_Why is she here, Star? She better not say anything or I will_" He was cut off when her mother shoved a wad of cash in his face._

"_She won't say a word," Her mother said. She grabbed the little girls hand and they started walking away._

"_What are you kids doing back there?" A policeman asked them._

"_Run!" Her mother picked the child up and they ran as fast as they could. The man with the money ran in front of them and around a corner, leaving the mother and child alone to deal with the cop._

"_Get back here!" He shouted, his footsteps getting closer. Her mother dropped the child and kept running, not looking back once. The policeman kept running after the mother, ignoring the child._

_She lay on the ground, her knee dislocated and bruises forming all over her body. No-one paid attention to her. They just left her on the ground to weep and cry._

_It was night time when someone noticed her._

"_Who's this?" They picked up her body and she looked up into the eyes of a stranger. "Let's play the name game. I'm David, that's Dwayne. That is Paul and next to him is Marko. What's your name?" He asked, knowing that she was young and frightened._

"_P-p-paige…" She stuttered. He smiled at her._

His smile made her smile. Every time that she was sad, he would comfort her. They all would comfort her. They all had grown attached to each other. When she got older, she figured out what they really were.

"_I'm hungry!" Paige whined once they walked out of their sleeping chamber. It was a daily routine; they had "work" at night and they had to sleep all day, she would go to school and come back to the cave and wait for them to wake up and complain as much as possible._

"_I'm going back to sleep," Paul joked and Paige smiled at him._

"_Where's my hug?" She asked them. They all smirked at her and only Marko and Paul actually went up to her and hugged her. "I love you guys too." She laughed at David and Dwayne as they sat at the fountain. David would have usually laughed or Dwayne would have cracked a joke but they both wore grim looks on their faces._

"_What's wrong? Is it my grades? I slept with- I mean I did my extra credit to bring my grade up," She said to them. Paul and Marko added to the grim-looking-people collection and sat on the fountain with them._

"_No. It's just something that we need to tell you," David said to her._

"_What do you mean?" She started walking towards them, her hip bumping into something. "Shit…" She murmured, looking at the bruise and a little bit of blood coming from it. She always got bruised easily and she would always bleed right after she bruises but it would only be a little._

_Paige looked up to scary faces. They all had fangs and their eyes were yellow, all of them were smiling evilly at her._

"_What are you guys?" She asked, even though she knew the answer._

"_Come closer and you'll find out," Paul purred. Her eyes glassed over as if in a trance and she graciously walked over to Paul, her footsteps light. Once she got to him he grabbed her in his arms, snuggled his head near her neck, and she felt a sharp pain shoot up the side of her head._

Just thinking about it made her shiver. She put her hair over the fresh bite mark on her neck and stared out at the happy people walking along the boardwalk. A tear trickled down her face as she saw someone that reminded her of her mother.

"Paige?" She stopped staring off into space and looked at the person who had called her name. It was her drug dealer.

"Here…" She shoved the money into his hands and he gave her a box full of Chinese food.

"The box with the X on top of it," He said before walking away, counting his money. She sighed and started walking back to the cave.

"What are you carrying?" She turned around to find a policeman.

"_What are you kids doing back there?"_

"Boxes of Chinese food," She said, trying to sound nonchalant. She really just wanted to get to the cave and let loose.

The policeman nodded at her before saying, "Okay. Be careful walking home." And he walked away. She sighed and started walking back.

"_Come on Paige. It won't hurt," He begged her. She got out her bag of drugs and looked at him. "Please don't. It makes your blood tastes weird."_

"_But it makes our experience a lot better," She said, taking out a pill and putting it in her hand._

"_But you won't remember it in the morning," He reminded her. She rolled her eyes and popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed quickly before looking back at him. She took off her shirt, standing beside the bed._

"_Where were we?" She purred before crawling onto the bed._

"Food!" She cheered as she came into the cave. She was soon surrounded by the guys as they grabbed their boxes. Marko grabbed her box and she put the big box of food down and chased after him. He peeked inside the box and looked at her.

"You told us you would quit," He said, dumping the mix of powder, bags, and pills onto the dirt floor of the cave.

"No!" She cried, dropping down onto her knees and tried to pick up the powder as best as she could.

"Paige…" Marko said with his voice full of concern. He put his hands under her armpits and started dragging her away from the drugs.

"Let me go! Let me get my medicine!" She cried, flailing her arms and legs all over the place. Tears were streaming down her face as she fought against him.

"It isn't your medicine," David told her, trying to pick it all up.

"Get your own!" She shouted at him, getting free of Marko's grip and grabbing the drugs from David. She shoved them down her shirt and looked at the guys.

"Want to get them now?" She took a pill out of her shirt and popped it into her mouth and swallowed, smiling seductively. "Come and get it." She purred. None of them followed her to the bed except for Paul.

"I knew you would want me…" She said, grabbing him and pulling him on top of her. He reached down her shirt, grabbing the drugs and pulling them out. He threw them so they were scattered all over the place. She brought up her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Why would you do that?" She cried, the tears falling down her face even more than before. He took her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"We care about you…" He said. She cried into his shoulder, her mind wondering back to her mother.

"_Mommy… I don't want to be here," She said over her mother's moans. "Can you guys stop playing tag?" She asked, walking over to the bed. She went to touch her mom but the man smacked her hand away and pushed her half way across the room._

"_Mommy he hit me!" She cried._

"_Michael!" Her mother cried out, collapsing on top of the man._

"_Can we leave now?" Paige whined, stomping her feet and crossing her arms over her chest._

"_In a minute sweetie," Her mother told her._

"_Go play with Sammy or something," Michael waved her out the door. She sighed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her._

"_Uncle Sammy!" She sang, walking through his door. A girl was on top of Sammy and she gasped, covering herself when she walked through the door._

"_Mommy and Daddy are playing tag again and he told me to play with you guys," She explained to him. He sighed and got out of the bed, pulling on a green t-shirt over his head as he walked over to her._

"_Come on Paige," He picked her up and brought her to the bed, throwing her onto the bed and laughed at her squeals and giggles._

"_Hi Cassie," Paige said to Sam's girlfriend._

"_Hi Paige. How are you?" She asked. Paige sat up and faced Cassie._

"_I'm purr-fect!" She giggled and Sam threw something to Cassie. She caught it and looked at Paige then back at Sam._

"_I don't think we should do this in front of her," She said, hiding the thing she had caught behind her back._

"_Do what?" Paige asked. She turned and faced Sam. He dumped some white stuff onto the desk in front of him and rolled up a piece of paper and sniffed it into his nose._

"_Is that sugar? Lemme have some!" She shouted, jumping off the bed and grabbing for the powdery stuff. Sam grabbed the little girl and threw her onto the bed. "I want some sugar!" She whined._

"_Then I'll get you some. Just not my sugar," Sam picked up Paige and walked towards the door. "Cassie, finish that stuff up." And he walked out the door._

"You're taking too much," She swatted her hand at David's head. He retracted his fangs and looked up at her. Her face was pale and she was sweating. He wiped the blood from his mouth and the sweat from her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked getting very concerned.

"I'm fine…" Her head lolled to the side. He touched the side of her face and looked into her eyes. They were still glassed over from before. Her face was becoming paler by the second.

He picked up her fragile body and carried her down near the fountain where everyone was stationed.

"She wasn't checking you out," Marko told Paul.

"She totally was. You're just jealous that she actually looked at me and not you," Paul said, lighting a cigarette and taking a huge puff from it. Dwayne was the first one to notice something was wrong with Paige.

"Why is she so pale?" He asked. David put her in Paul's lap. Her head lolled and hit his shoulder.

"You shoulder is like a boulder. Rhyme time…" She giggled and then hiccupped. She groaned and brought her hand up to rub the side of her head but she dropped her hand, her arms too weak.

"What did you have today?" Marko asked her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at each and every one of their faces before telling them.

"In the morning before school I had some cigarettes. During lunch I had an ecstasy. Before I went to get my stuff I had some coke and then when I came back I had another ecstasy," Her face became paler as she remembered everything.

"That is way too much. We need to bring her to the hospital so she can get her stomach pumped," Dwayne said, his voice thick with worry.

"We can't. Remember she doesn't have a birth certificate and then she'll probably get arrested for doing all these drugs," Marko said.

"Can I talk to my mommy?" She asked before closing her eyes.

"Paige sweetie. Open your eyes," Paul said, rubbing her arms. Her mouth opened slightly, her heartbeat slowing, her eyes never opening.

"Paige. Paige…" Their voices droned on and on.

Her heart stopped and her eyes never opened.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. A little sad. PM if you're confused.**

**Review please. (:**

_~Emma_


End file.
